


Сноходец

by ko_ri_sa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Forgiveness, Gen, Post-Canon, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa





	1. Chapter 1

Иногда Джедайт внезапно понимает, что ему сегодня нельзя спать. К сожалению, когда именно это произойдет, предугадать невозможно. В свое время он, конечно, пытался вывести хоть какую-то закономерность: делал привязки к лунным циклам, движению основных звезд, временам года, атмосферному давлению, прическе диктора новостей, однако, все попытки оказались бесполезными, и поэтому Джедайт теперь просто старается так планировать свою работу, чтобы любое утро могло стать Очень Поздним (отсыпаться после таких – особенных - ночей нужно долго и вдумчиво).  
Накануне вечером он варит полную колбу крепчайшего кофе, щедро добавляя в него коньяк, достает из оружейной стойки боевой посох и садится в любимое кресло так, чтобы видеть дорожку света, которую уличный фонарь рисует на полированной поверхности его рабочего стола. Иногда приходится ждать почти до рассвета (именно тогда кофе очень кстати), а иногда он почти сразу обнаруживает себя стоящим на тропе.   
Эта тропа всегда залита лунным светом, даже если в реальности сейчас новолуние. На Джедайте всегда форма королевства, а его посох всегда превращается в глефу. Это единственное, что остается постоянным из раза в раз, все остальное каждую ночь меняется. И неудивительно, ведь это «все остальное» – чужие кошмары.   
Джедайт недаром носит титул Повелителя Снов и Иллюзий, он точно знает, что находится сейчас в абсолютно другой реальности, которая, естественно, имеет свои законы. Так, Джедайт может входить во сны только тех, кого он знает лично; при этом он вполне может и не увидеть человека, которому снится этот сон (видимо, тому в это время снится сон "от первого лица"); наутро сновидение, похоже, полностью выпадает из памяти проснувшегося (во всяком случае, ни один из тех, к кому Джедайт периодически заглядывает по ночам, еще ни разу не высказал своего недовольства его вторжением).  
Естественно, в подавляющем большинстве случаев Джедайт точно знает, в чьи сны он приходит: у Зойсайта кошмары – сплошь огромные пустые пространства, иногда – засыпанные снегом, иногда – заполненные водой от горизонта до горизонта, однажды Джедайт даже оказался в космосе – и парил в бесконечной темноте долгие-долгие минуты, пока не понял, что именно происходит. Кошмары Нефрита – бойни, где он прорывается через бесконечные ряды врагов, стремящихся его прикончить, к неведомой ему самому цели. Кошмары Кунсайта – разнообразные (и обычно - крайне неприятные) смерти его подчиненных.  
Эти кошмары повторяются из раза в раз, в самых разных вариантах, и иногда Джедайту, проснувшись, хочется найти коллег, взять за шкирку и отвести к хорошему психоаналитику. Или, на худой конец, просто устроить общий вечер встречи, чтобы выяснить, наконец, что с ними со всеми происходит, и спать спокойно. Но увы: с момента возрождения их четверка никогда не собиралась вместе, словно все они стараются забыть то время, когда работали сообща. И если у самого Джедайта есть хотя бы эти общие - почти поневоле - сны, то как и чем обходятся остальные, он даже не представляет. Он понимает, что невозможно взять и забыть времена, когда их называли Великой Четверкой Темного королевства (и особенно то, что они творили под его знаменами), но ведь и годы до воцарения Металлии просто выбросить из памяти нельзя. И возможно, именно в память об этой почти забытой дружбе Джедайт и продолжает бодрствовать в такие - особенные - ночи.   
Перед Кунсайтом можно просто встать так, чтобы тот его заметил. Можно ободряюще положить руку ему на плечо. Можно даже дать пощечину – если тот кажется совсем отчаявшимся.   
Нефриту обязательно нужно прикрыть спину. Столкнуться с ним лопатками. Дать понять, что в этой кровавой круговерти он не одинок. Да, им ни разу не удавалось благополучно выйти из боя, но умирать в одиночестве и с кем-то – по мнению Джедайта это совершенно разные вещи.   
Труднее всего, как ни странно, с Зойсайтом. Мало того, что сам он никогда в своих снах не присутствует, так еще всякий раз требуется угадать, что ему поможет: однажды Джедайт пел колыбельные штормящему морю, пока там не установился полный штиль; как-то устроил дикарские шаманские пляски на выжженной солнцем пустынной равнине; в тех, недоброй памяти, глубинах космоса пришлось зажечь шар огня, такой огромный, что наутро он очнулся с грудью, залитой кровью, бегущей из носа.   
В общем, пока он как-то справляется, теша себя робкой надеждой, что эти бессонные ночи мало-помалу сойдут на нет. Когда-нибудь. Возможно. Ну не может же память бесконечно подкидывать им кошмары - это, по меньшей мере, несправедливо.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда – очень-очень редко – Джедайт все-таки не может сказать, чьи именно сны видит. В этих кошмарах его окружают школьные тесты с оценками 35 и ниже (тут помогает почему-то мороженое), зеркала примерочных комнат (он как-то написал прямо на зеркале: «тебе идет», и сон больше не повторялся), тушь, разлитая по тончайшей рисовой бумаге от чьего-то неосторожного движения (из нее, помнится, получилась неплохая ширма в черно-белой гамме), кружащиеся в небе вороны (в этом случае хорошо помогают рассуждения о птицах Одина). Никакой магии, никакой крови – просто кто-то, похоже, умудряется ужаснуться самым обычным повседневным вещам.   
Если подумать, это не самое плохое времяпрепровождение, и Джедайт, не ропща, снимает котят с деревьев, на Очень Важных тестах подкладывает кому-то под руку свежезаточенный карандаш взамен сломавшегося и указывает на закатившуюся в темный угол сережку…   
Так продолжается до тех пор, пока в сон об очередном Очень Важном Тесте не врывается звук взрыва, и здание школы не начинает разрушаться прямо на его глазах. Джедайт, стоя уже на школьном дворе, видит, как на горизонте вырастает огромная черная с багровыми проблесками колонна, внутри которой медленно открываются алые провалы глаз, затапливая мир огнем. Медленно гасло солнце, темнело небо, окружающие его подростки каменели и начинали рассыпаться пылью под поднявшимся ветром.   
Сзади быстро процокали каблучки, и звонкий голос выкрикнул: «Лунная призма!..», после чего крик сбился на кашель из-за ветра, явно ударившего человеку в лицо, а Джедайт застыл в ужасе.  
Он оборачивался медленно, будто боясь спугнуть большое хищное животное, затаившееся сзади, но за его спиной была только девочка, пытающаяся одновременно откашляться и протереть глаза, в которые набилась пыль.   
До ужаса знакомая девочка...  
\- Лунная призма!.. - она вскинула руку, снова пытаясь активировать заклятие, но в эту же секунду ветер впечатал ей в живот камень, вывалившийся из полуразрушенной стены неподалеку, и девочка с жалким всхлипом упала на землю, сворачиваясь от боли в позу эмбриона.  
Ветер крепчал, каменные обломки начинали подниматься в воздух, свиваясь в смерчи, перемалывающие устоявшие до сих пор здания и окаменевшие человеческие фигуры. Черная колонна на горизонте росла, занимая уже половину неба. Девочка на земле хрипела и пыталась подняться, прижимая к груди кулак, стискивая в крепко сжатых пальцах дешевенькую пластмассовую брошь.  
Джедайт на подкашивающихся ногах сделал шаг.  
И еще.  
И опустился на колени, крепко обнимая испуганного ребенка.   
\- Тш-ш-ш…, - ласково сказал он ей прямо в ухо. - Давай: вдох-выдох... Сейчас у тебя все получится.   
Он немного отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь в заплаканное личико, и ободряюще кивнул:   
\- Я здесь, ты теперь не одна.   
Они медленно поднялись на ноги: девочка почти висела на Джедайте, которому приходилось с силой упираться в землю древком глефы, чтобы не упасть под усиливающимися порывами ветра и прилетающими в них периодически камнями. Джедайт последний раз ободряюще сжал плечо девочки и отстранился, поворачиваясь лицом к надвигающемуся концу Мира, задвигая ребенка себе за спину.   
\- На счет три! Раз! - крикнул он за спину и завел речитатив заклинания.  
\- Два! - от вонзившегося в землю клинка кольцами прошла рябь, и в круге вставшей защиты стало тихо.   
\- Три! - Джедайт почувствовал, что его сила начала утекать неожиданно быстро - слишком быстро, буквально как вода сквозь пальцы.   
За его спиной было тихо.  
Джедайт со странной веселой злостью прикинул, что щит продержится еще секунд пять, а потом их обоих размажет ровным слоем по тому, что когда-то было школьным двором. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха...  
\- Действуй, Сейлор Мун!   
Такой иллюзии Джедайт не творил еще никогда и надеялся, что никому из бывших коллег не станет о ней известно: он, конечно, не мог обернуться, но точно знал, что над ним вновь посветлело небо, вдоль возникшей из ниоткуда школьной ограды зазеленели кусты сирени, на которых с шорохом развернулись тугие шары соцветий, затопившие двор цветочным ароматом; неестественно громко прозвенел школьный звонок, а за девочкой, замершей за его спиной, появились тонкие цветные силуэты.  
Ну же, девчонка...  
\- Лунная призма, дай мне силу!  
Защита спала, но в это же мгновение сзади полыхнуло так, что Джедайта отбросило вперед и вниз, грудью прямо на каменную крошку, над спиной с ревом пронеслась волна ослепительно белого света, и последнее, что он услышал, стремительно проваливаясь в никуда, был рев умирающего – явно ведь умирающего – чудовища.  
***  
\- Это что-то новенькое, - ранним утром Джедайт со вздохом поднимается из кресла.   
На улице, как всегда в это время года, пасмурно, и накрапывает дождик. Любимая футболка с Дартом Вейдером на груди покрыта пятнами засохшей крови - тонкие бурые чешуйки осыпаются Джедайту на ладонь, пока он аккуратно ощупывает нос и верхнюю губу.  
\- Вот уж кого я точно не ожидал увидеть... - задумчиво бормочет Джедайт и устало бредет в душ.


	3. Chapter 3

Повелитель Снов и Иллюзий Джедайт никогда сам не видит сны. Он до сих пор помнит свои детские удивление и гнев в тот момент, когда обнаружил, что у большинства людей есть неведомая ему способность, которую те воспринимают как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Какое-то время маленький Джедайт сильно переживал из-за этого, считая, что изрядно обделен судьбой, и даже как-то спрашивал деда, можно ли сознательно научиться видеть сны. Старый лорд Снов и Иллюзий тогда сочувственно потрепал внука по взъерошенной голове, но выразился вполне четко - это невозможно. Потом посмотрел на расстроенного ребенка и ласково прибавил: «Отсутствие собственных снов – это очень маленькая плата за нашу силу».   
Только гораздо позже Джедайт понял всю справедливость его слов. Возможность проникать в чужие сны и управлять ими, способность легко отличать реальность от иллюзии, сколь бы мастерской та ни была, умение моделировать собственную реальность и накладывать ее на окружающую действительность так точно, что только достаточно сильные маги могли заподозрить подмену – для его деда и отца все это было таким же естественным, как дыхание. Недаром род Повелителей Снов и Иллюзий считался чрезвычайно могущественным даже по меркам Золотого тысячелетия. И недаром они всегда стояли очень близко к трону, хотя в их присягу и включали обязательные дополнительные формулы, гарантирующие, что они не попытаются играть с разумом сюзерена.   
В свое время именно эти способности сохранили Джедайту жизнь (не то чтобы он об этом просил - скорее, наоборот) и принесли ему титул Четвертого лорда королевы Берилл (не то чтобы его в принципе спрашивали - скорее, поставили перед фактом), и до тех пор, пока королева четко понимала, что он из себя представляет, его служба складывалась вполне неплохо. К сожалению, Джедайта очень быстро стали использовать скорее в качестве боевика, нежели как мастера мягких воздействий, и вот тут-то все и покатилось по наклонной...  
Впрочем, теперь колесо судьбы провернулось еще раз, и у него снова была собственная воля, но - в отличие от прошлого - не осталось ни сюзерена, ни какой-либо внятной цели в жизни. Он был последним в роду - убийца, отщепенец, вассал, нарушивший присягу и предавший своего господина. Дед, узнай он о том, во что превратился внук, собственноручно проломил бы ему череп, а отец не препятствовал бы этой расправе, да Джедайт и сам бы не сопротивлялся - если бы только они были живы. Но замок Снов был разрушен бессчетные века назад, их родовой камень покоился сейчас под четырьмя километрами воды где-то в море Банда, и не было силы, которая подняла бы его на поверхность, и не было желания создавать новый. Джедайту оставалось только дожить свою жизнь (очень долгую, да, но далеко не бесконечную) и затем позволить миру взять свое.   
А пока в ожидании этого момента он отгонял кошмары от бывших коллег и малодушно радовался, что сам неспособен видеть сны - кто знает, что являлось бы ему в его собственных сновидениях: отец в луже крови у трона мертвого короля Золотого тысячелетия; дед, изломанной куклой лежащий на родовом камне, выпитый им до дна в попытке удержать щит вокруг замка; сестры, свечами сгоравшие в пожаре, уничтожившем их дом? Или сотни мертвецов, погибших от его собственной руки? Или принц, которому он - они - ударили в спину?  
\- Малая плата за силу, - благодарно шепчет Джедайт и садится вечером в кресло, придерживая посох, лежащий на коленях.  
И тут же проваливается в чей-то кошмар, где почти неразличимого за всполохами света человека рвали на части невидимые руки, пытаясь не столько растерзать податливую человеческую плоть, сколько перехватить тончайшие энергетические потоки, окутывающие жертву защитным коконом.   
"Опять что-то новое", - только и успел подумать Джедайт, а потом жертва открыла глаза - пронзительно синие, как у Нефрита, но обрамленные иссиня-черными ресницами - и прошептала одними губами:   
-Помоги.  
***  
Джедайт просыпается от того, что выпал из кресла, у которого внезапно обломились задние ножки. Посох укатился в дальний угол, руки ходят ходуном, а сердце отплясывает чечетку где-то в горле.  
\- Ты же мертв, - шепчет он в ужасе. - Невозможно. Мы же убили тебя.


	4. Chapter 4

Время до вечера тянется невыносимо медленно, но Джедайт не может рисковать, пытаясь встать на тропу днем – он не отец и не дед, которые могли ходить по чужим снам, одновременно попивая вино у себя в саду в солнечный полдень. Сам он после такой попытки может получить мигрень дня на три или вообще не проснуться. Так что Джедайт ждет до вечера, а когда солнце краем диска касается горизонта, еще и заваривает себе в чашке пару специфических трав из своего сада: сегодня у него должно быть как можно больше времени и сил.  
Перед тем, как прикоснуться губами к пряному настою, Джедайт прикрывает глаза и старается детально вспомнить вчерашний сон.  
\- Где ты? - шепчет он в чашку и залпом выпивает обжигающую горло жидкость.  
Тропа бьет его в ноги и тут же пропадает – Джедайт стоит на широкой гранитной площадке, от которой амфитеатром вверх расходятся огромные ступени. В центре площадки нестерпимым пламенем пылал шар защиты, вокруг которого – теперь он четко это видел – кружились темные дымчатые ленты, периодически бросавшиеся на преграду, явно стараясь найти брешь в защите и добраться до человека, что стоял в этом огненном коконе.  
Джедайт осторожно сделал шаг в сторону огня, и после первого же движения часть лент (сплошь пасти и зубы - интересная разновидность ментальной атаки) развернулась в его сторону. Глефа взлетела, взвизгнул разрезаемый воздух, ближайшая лента, рассеченная лезвием надвое, расползлась зловонным туманом, и человек, стоящий в огне, медленно повернулся к нему, привлеченный шумом.  
\- Кто ты? – Джедайт уже увидел, все, что хотел (юное смуглое лицо, классически правильные черты лица, синие глаза, копна волос цвета воронова крыла… герб на кирасе, закрывающей грудь, и на богато украшенных ножнах – как последние гвозди в крышку его гроба), но разум требовал удостовериться еще раз.  
Он раскрутил глефу, окружив себя стеной лезвий, и медленно пошел вперед, сквозь уже всерьез атакующих его тварей.  
\- Помоги мне, - человек пристально посмотрел Джедайту в глаза.  
Это явно стоило ему концентрации, потому что в защите тут же возникла брешь, в которую с визгом устремились сразу несколько лент. Джедайт дернулся, но человек лишь повел рукой, и брешь закрылась – на камень упала отрубленная зубастая голова. Еще одна тварь кинулась, метя Джедайту в лицо, и он, уже не успевая повернуть лезвие, принял ее на древко глефы, которое угрожающе затрещало, когда вокруг него сомкнулись изогнутые клыки.  
\- Где ты сейчас? – Джедайт крутился волчком, стараясь сбросить намертво вцепившуюся в оружие тварь, еле успевая отбиваться от прочих, явно почувствовавших себя свободнее теперь, когда у него были скованы руки. – Где ты уснул?  
\- Дома.  
\- Да ладно? – Джедайт рванул сильнее, и у него в руках оказались два обломка. Куском рукояти он вспорол грудину ближайшей твари и почти наудачу ударил воздушной стеной в сторону скопления тварей побольше. Заклинание прошло, но как-то неуверенно, словно площадка блокировала магию. Впрочем, натиск хоть немного, но уменьшился, и этих мгновений хватило, чтобы оружие Джедайта вновь стало целым.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты хотя бы на секунду снял щит, – Джедайт двигался по сужающейся спирали, приближаясь к центру площадки. – Я разбужу тебя, и все закончится: ты окажешься дома, в безопасности.  
\- Я не могу отсюда уйти, - человек отрицательно покачал головой и топнул ногой по камню, на котором стоял.  
Джедайт бросил взгляд ему под ноги и застыл: тот стоял на родовом камне, на котором был высечен герб Золотого тысячелетия. Больше доказательств Джедайту не требовалось.  
\- Ваше высочество, - выдохнул он потрясенно, и эта секунда заминки едва не стоила ему жизни: очередная юркая тварь проскользнула под лезвием глефы и вгрызлась ему в бок так, что от боли у Джедайта потемнело в глазах.  
***  
Когда в глазах проясняется, Джедайт уже у себя дома: лежит на полу весь мокрый, трясущийся от возбуждения, страха и боли в боку. Слева на ребрах - огромный синяк с кровавой ссадиной в центре, и это что-то новое: раньше, что бы ни случалось с ним в чужих снах, по утрам на нем никогда не было ни царапины.  
\- Вашу ж мать, - Джедайт со стоном поднимается на ноги и осторожно садится в кресло, держась за ребра. – Кажется, мне срочно нужна информация.


	5. Chapter 5

К вечеру стол Джедайта заставлен спиртовками и фарфоровыми чашками, усыпан сухими листьями и лепестками, в комнате пахнет свежескошенной травой, спиртом и ванилью: до вечера ему срочно нужно вспомнить и воспроизвести несколько семейных рецептов - и мнемонические практики Дома ему в помощь.  
Конечно, он уже делал то, что хочет повторить этой ночью, но с последнего раза прошло уже очень много времени, а техника безопасности в таких случаях беспощадна: требуется «якорь» и присмотр человека, понимающего в происходящем.   
Сейчас у Джедайта нет ни родового камня, ни возможности попросить помощи у кого-то из семьи, и даже слуг он давно не держит, но даже такие суровые времена не повод игнорировать правила. Людей, пренебрегавших техникой безопасности, Джедайт хоронил многократно, и ему совершенно не улыбается оказаться на их месте из-за того, что он сам же по глупости вдруг решил облегчить себе жизнь.   
«Якорем» он решает назначить свой рабочий стол – массивное, полированное чудовище из красного дерева и палисандра. Ничего более основательного и запоминающегося в доме нет - разве что огромный бойлер в подвале, но тот точно не удержит в себе привязку на крови: слишком высока его температура. Джедайту требуется добрая пара часов, чтобы нанести все нужные сигилы на стол так, чтобы они выполняли свои функции и при этом не слишком бросались в глаза посторонним, которые могут заглянуть в комнату. Когда он остается вполне удовлетворен вязью символов, прихотливым узором вьющихся по нижней крышке и ножкам стола, то прокалывает себе палец и, выдавив каплю крови побольше, прикасается к одной из сигил. Знак впитывает в себя кровь, как губка, и сразу же наливается мрачным алым светом, который перетекает в соседнюю сигилу, от нее – в следующую и дальше, до тех пор, пока спустя несколько секунд, алым не начинает светиться весь вырезанный узор. Джедайт прижимает ладонь с проколотым пальцем к поверхности стола, и, повинуясь легкому движению силы, свечение медленно гаснет. Теперь у него есть "якорь" - ментальный громоотвод и маяк одновременно, а еще стол сможет выступать как хранилище энергии, сигнализация, последняя линия обороны дома и выполнять еще с десяток интересных функций.   
К сожалению, от присутствия разбирающегося в происходящем человека все-таки приходится отказаться – на Земле просто нет никого, кто знал бы процесс в деталях, и кому Джедайт доверил бы хоть на время присмотр за своим телом. Он лишь оставляет на автоответчике своего ассистента просьбу заглянуть к нему с утра «за кое-какими инструкциями» - надо отдать должное современной медицине: в случае чего, она сможет какое-то время поддерживать жизнедеятельность его тела. В остальном же… остается лишь надеяться на то, что после возрождения Джедайт сохранил все свои знания и умения, а его кровь - всю вложенную в нее когда-то информацию.  
Солнце окончательно скрывается за горизонтом, и Джедайт, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, усаживается за стол, аккуратно укладывает ладони на полированную столешницу и закрывает глаза.   
Сегодня тропа распадается перед ним на множество мелких тропинок, расходящихся в разные стороны. Каждая из них ведет в чей-то сон, но этой ночью Джедайт не собирается никуда идти, наоборот - он хочет, чтобы пришли к нему. Он снимает перчатку с руки и все тем же многострадальным пальцем проводит по лезвию глефы, после чего вытягивает руку перед собой. На землю начинают падать тяжелые темные капли, которые тут же впитываются, не оставляя после себя никаких следов.  
\- Я зову вас кровью, что течет в нас, кровью, что мы смешали, и кровью, что мы пролили, - формулировка, конечно, оставляет желать лучшего, но тут главное не конкретные слова, а зов и сила, что исходят от него сейчас.  
Первым приходит Кунсайт: в пижаме, мрачный и помятый; он молча встает напротив Джедайта и скрещивает руки на груди, будто старается сдержаться и не придушить наглеца. Вторым откуда-то из темноты выныривает Нефрит: непривычно коротко подстриженный, в классическом костюме-двойке; окидывает присутствующих холодным взглядом и встает сбоку, так, чтобы ни к кому не повернуться спиной. Наконец появляется Зойсайт: банное полотенце на бедрах, мокрые волосы собраны в тяжелый узел; неожиданно он встает не рядом с Кунсайтом, а сбоку – напротив Нефрита, и деловито заявляет:  
\- У меня пять минут, потом я захлебнусь в ванне…  
Нефрит вздергивает верхнюю губу в короткой презрительной усмешке, но неожиданно для всех сдерживается и ничего не говорит.   
\- Вчера я случайно попал в сон принца Эндимиона, - начинает Джедайт, не опуская руку – с пальца все так же размеренно капает кровь. – И скажу сразу – нет, я не мог ошибиться. Поскольку я точно знаю, что мертвые сны не видят, значит выходит, что принц, как и все мы, снова жив. Поэтому я и решил потревожить вас: мне нужно знать, известно ли кому-то из вас что-то о его нынешней жизни.


	6. Chapter 6

Бывшие коллеги Джедайта при имени принца подбираются, но если Нефрит и Зойсайт просто мрачнеют, то Кунсайт явно обрывает переход в защитную стойку (и это смотрится чрезвычайно забавно, учитывая, во что он сейчас одет), поэтому в него сразу упираются три мрачных взгляда.   
\- Четыре минуты... - бормочет Зойсайт.  
\- Он возродился в Токио, - сухо произносит Кунсайт, выпрямляясь, и снова скрещивает на груди руки. – Это его мы знали под именем Такседо Маска.  
\- Бля… - шипит Зойсайт сквозь зубы (и Джедайт сейчас его очень хорошо понимает), Нефрит же молча опускает голову, закрывая лицо рукой.  
\- Видимо он из-за этого крутился вокруг Сейлор Мун, - задумчиво бормочет Зойсайт, прикусывая по своему обыкновению, ноготь, ловит заинтересованный взгляд Джедайта и недовольно поводит плечом: - А, вы же сдохли раньше и не в курсе – эта девчонка внезапно оказалась лунной принцессой.  
Кунсайт, словно извиняясь, чуть пожимает плечами в ответ на ошеломленные взгляды Нефрита и Джедайта, косится на плечи Зойсайта, на глазах покрывающиеся гусиной кожей, и начинает расстегивать пижамную рубашку.  
\- А почему тебя вообще заинтересовала судьба принца? – неожиданно отмирает Нефрит. – До сегодняшнего дня мы все прекрасно жили, не вспоминая о нем: благо, у нас нынче и без того есть, чем заняться.…  
Внезапно уже сам Джедайт оказывается под перекрестьем трех мрачных взглядов: коллеги смотрят настороженно и подозрительно, ожидая подвоха.   
– Кажется, Эндимион попал в беду, – почему-то это оказывается очень трудно выговорить, и Джедайту приходится несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы продолжить. – В том сне, куда я попал, он просил о помощи. Похоже, пока все мы пытались наладить наши новые жизни, у него что-то случилось. Поэтому мне кажется, что нам следует найти его и помочь…  
Тут Зойсайт резко вскидывает руку, останавливая его:  
– Стоп! Ни слова больше! Ты забыл, что со времен нашей службы Эндимиону мы уже дважды умирали? Я считаю, что уже после первой нашей смерти присяга Золотому тысячелетию больше не имеет над нами никакой силы - это раз. Меня из-за этого Такседо Маска убили, и мне, почему-то, совершенно не легче от того, что я, выходит, погиб из-за принца – это два. Я больше не хочу иметь ни с кем из вас ничего общего – это три. Даже с тобой, – он угрожающе наставляет палец на Кунсайта, как раз в этот момент протягивающего ему рубашку.   
– И я… – неожиданно Зойсайт склоняет голову набок, – я, кажется, уже тону – это четыре! В общем, проблемы Эндимиона меня теперь не касаются, да и вы сами не лезьте ко мне больше!  
– Подожди… – начинает Джедайт, но Зойсайт делает пару шагов назад в темноту и исчезает, растворившись среди множества тропинок.   
Кунсайт, неопределенно шевельнув бровями, надевает рубашку обратно.   
Нефрит мрачно качает головой:  
– В кои-то веки я склонен согласиться с рыжим. То, чего ты хочешь, Джед, просто неразумно. Не забывай, что мы с Эндимионом враги – с того самого давнего-давнего нашего предательства. Не думаю, что принц нам его простил – я бы на его месте точно не простил бы. И к тому же, я не вижу смысла взваливать на себя новые обязательства, только-только избавившись от рыжей стервы Берилл.   
Какое-то время он задумчиво покачивается на пятках, а потом продолжает:  
– Но, в отличие от Зойсайта, я не имею ничего против нашего дальнейшего общения, господа. Три мага нашего с вами уровня в этом мире могут добиться очень многого, причем даже не выкладываясь на полную. Как вы на это смотрите? – Нефрит заинтересованно поворачивается к Джедайту, но тот молча показывает ему средний палец.   
Нефрит пожимает плечами, разворачивается и уходит в темноту вслед за Зойсайтом. Какое-то время Джедайт с Кунсайтом просто молча смотрят друг на друга, и в холодных светлых глазах Кунсайта Джедайт сам видит его ответ.  
– Выходит, мы сделаем это опять? – выдавливает он наконец. – Просто отойдем в сторону и сделаем вид, что мы ни при чем?  
– В тебе сейчас просто говорит присяга твоего Дома, Джедайт, – неожиданно мягко говорит Кунсайт. – Верность до гроба, не навреди господину и все такое. Но подумай вот о чем: Золотого тысячелетия, которому мы служили, больше нет. И Темное королевство, которому нас заставили служить, тоже разрушено. У нас больше нет господина, нам некому больше служить, нас – Великой четверки – больше нет. Мы теперь свободны, Джед: в кои-то веки мы никому ничего не должны…  
– Вы все пришли на зов моей крови! – кричит Джедайт так, что Кунсайт от неожиданности делает шаг назад. – Если бы наши клятвы друг другу потеряли силу после нашей смерти и возрождения, я бы не смог вас позвать! Мы все еще связаны, а значит, и остальные наши обязательства остаются в силе! Мы уже предали Эндимиона один раз, неужели мы снова...   
Он опускает голову, задохнувшись.  
– Мы все еще ему должны! Пожалуйста, Кунсайт, я ведь не справлюсь один, – голос Джедайта звучит почти умоляюще, это признание дается ему даже тяжелее, чем недавний крик. – Там нужна сила, и лишь потом…  
Он поднимает голову, но на тропе уже пусто.   
\- Сволочи, - Джедайт сжимает кулак, останавливая капающую с пальцев кровь. – Сволочи...  
***  
Когда Джедайт открывает глаза, оказывается, что до рассвета еще добрых четыре часа, однако, кровать в его спальне до самого утра так и остается не разобранной…


	7. Chapter 7

Только выйдя на центральную аллею парка Шибуя, Джедайт понимает, что не имеет никакого представления о том, где и как будет искать принца. Для него в принципе не свойственны порывы в стиле некоего Наполеона, который говаривал, что главное – ввязаться в бой, и то, что Джедайт сейчас немного растерянно стоит в центре Токио с небольшой дорожной сумкой через плечо, уже многое говорит о его состоянии.  
Внезапно в основании шеи будто тянет холодным ветерком – признак того, что с ним пытается связаться Кунсайт. Разговаривать с бывшим коллегой нет никакого желания: по мнению Джедайта, накануне они пообщались более чем достаточно. Впрочем, Кунсайт – не то существо, от общения с которым можно просто отмахнуться, так что Джедайт, конечно, обозначает свою готовность слушать, но добавляет при этом четкое ощущение нехватки времени и легкое раздражение. При этом его не отпускает ощущение, что Кунсайт, где бы он сейчас ни был, снисходительно улыбается, легко считывая его обиду и нежелание общаться. Но нужно отдать ему должное – без каких-либо лишних комментариев перед глазами Джедайта всплывает сначала изображение листа бумаги с каллиграфически выписанными именем, фамилией и адресом, потом - вид на многоквартирный дом, одна из многочисленных дверей которого выделена красным ореолом, и напоследок прилетает энергетический «слепок» с пометкой «под воздействием Металлии». После этого ощущение присутствия пропадает, и почти сразу на Джедайта следует атака извне, которую принимает на себя резидентная защита.   
\- Что за?.. – он оглядывается в поисках нападающего, но аллея пуста. Вместе с тем щит отмечает еще две атаки.   
Джедайту требуется целая минута – чудовищно большой для настоящего боевого столкновения промежуток времени – чтобы обнаружить источник атак: тончайшую паутинку, протянутую через аллею. В реальном мире она практически незаметна, зато на энергетическом плане сверкает и переливается всеми оттенками синего; при каждом соприкосновении со щитом паутинка пытается его сканировать, выгорает при активации защиты, восстанавливается спустя несколько секунд и делает еще одну попытку. Чуть дальше по аллее Джедайт замечает еще один синий проблеск. И на другом конце аллеи – тоже.  
\- Что тут вообще происходит? – недоумевающее бормочет Джедайт и широко раскидывает сканирующее заклятие.  
Спустя мгновение к нему возвращается ответ в виде огромной – от земли до неба - объемной картины тончайшей энергетической паутины, по которой ритмично пробегают всполохи перекачиваемой энергии. Где-то далеко впереди ощущается центр этой паутины - огромный источник с незнакомыми Джедайту характеристиками, поглощающий и накапливающий энергию. Немного в стороне, совсем недалеко от него – в масштабах этого города - мягко пульсирует небольшой шар золотистого света, почти совпадающий по описанию с той картиной, что передал Кунсайт: принц Эндимион. Два источника пульсируют в явной противофазе, и, кроме этого, Джедайт замечает еще несколько деталей, которые заставляют его торопиться.   
Сориентировавшись по карте, Джедайт обнаруживает, что в его случае, кратчайший путь к дому Эндимиона («квартире», - педантично поправляет он сам себя) будет пролегать по воздуху – слишком долго, в противном случае, придется кружить по городу, подчиняясь прихотливой вязи людских транспортных потоков. Джедайт поднимается в воздух и почти тут же влипает в плотную паутинную сеть.   
Оказывается, на высоте в пару сотен метров почти невесомые паутинки сплетаются в довольно плотный слой, способный приглушить и рассеять даже яркий свет полуденного солнца. Тут его защита справляется уже с заметным трудом, и Джедайт не отказывает себе в удовольствии немного спустить пар, выжигая на своем пути все нити, что ему попадаются. Впрочем, ситуацию это не исправляет: он видит, что прореха в плетении, которую он оставляет за собой, практически сразу закрывается вновь прилетевшей со стороны большого источника паутиной. Более того, это явно его демаскирует – по земле параллельно траектории его движения перемещается яркий столб солнечного света, пробивающийся сквозь выжигаемую им дыру. На секунду Джедайт представляет себе эффектное появление Зойсайта, который непременно устроил бы тут огненную вакханалию, невзирая на все правила маскировки, после чего с сожалением спускается ниже, под слой паутины, ставший за эти несколько минут еще плотнее.   
И сразу будто оказывается в глубоких сумерках.   
\- Будто в другой мир попал, - Джедайт брезгливо оглядывается, замечая резко возросшее количество паутины вокруг: она свисает с деревьев, тихо искрит на линиях электропередач, затягивает стоящие на парковках автомобили.   
Нужный ему дом доверху опутан паутиной, так что Джедайт находит его почти случайно. Его выручает все тот же энергетический план: мягкое золотистое свечение коконом окутывает именно это здание, мягко переливаясь в такт биению источника внутри одной из квартир. В реальном мире вокруг здания тоже видна достаточно четкая граница - там, куда достает невидимый обычному глазу золотистый свет, слой паутины заметно тоньше. И все равно, Джедайту приходится тщательно пройтись по этажу «призрачным пламенем», иначе почти невозможно заставить себя шагнуть на плитку, которая кажется покрытой плотным сероватым ковром.   
Джедайт набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, прикладывает ладонь к замку, и тот, тихо щелкнув, открывается.


	8. Chapter 8

В квартире темно и тихо, лишь узкая полоска света пробивается из-под одной из дверей – там, должно быть, спальня.  
Джедайт успевает сделать всего несколько шагов к двери, когда из темноты на него бросается черная кошка. В прыжке она не издает ни звука и вполне расчетливо метит клыками ему в шею, так что не возникает ни малейшего сомнения в том, что это не просто мягкая мурлыкалка из тех, что люди обычно заводят себе в качестве домашних питомцев. Джедайту приходится перехватывать кошку за шкирку прямо в воздухе, и ему требуется нешуточное усилие воли, чтобы не продолжить движение по инерции и не размозжить наглому животному голову о стол, стоящий неподалеку.   
Тут со шкафа на Джедайта с воплем бросается вторая кошка, и он лишь чудом успевает ухватить ее за горло свободной рукой – животное хрипло завывает и полосует ему руку всеми четырьмя лапами, пытаясь вырваться. У черной кошки как раз в этот момент тоже прорезается голос, и теперь оба зверя в его руках воют на пару, с отчетливо угрожающими интонациями, сводя на нет стремление Джедайта к максимально вежливому и дружелюбному появлению.   
В итоге он вваливается в комнату спиной вперед, поднятые в знак мирных намерений руки заняты двумя извивающимися и вопящими мохнатыми чудовищами.  
Ох, не самый лучший способ возобновить знакомство…  
– Оставь их! – раздается сзади хриплый прерывистый голос, и Джедайт медленно поворачивается, опуская руки. С кровати пытается подняться молодой мужчина, еще почти юноша: бледное лицо искажено гримасой боли, иссиня-черные волосы прилипли ко лбу, покрытому крупными каплями пота, синие глаза – те же, что Джедайт видел в нескольких последних снах – полны гнева.   
Джедайт медленно склоняется в глубоком поклоне, касаясь коленом пола, и разжимает стиснутые пальцы. Кошки тут же прыгают на кровать и пытаются прикрыть принца своими маленькими тельцами: мелкие зубы оскалены, уши прижаты к голове, шерсть стоит дыбом. Непонятно, кого это может испугать, но их попытка вполне достойна уважения.  
– Ваше высочество, – максимально формальный поклон не оставляет Джедайту никаких возможностей для своей защиты, и остается только надеяться, что его сначала выслушают, и только потом будут бить. – Я пришел, как только услышал ваш зов, и искренне прошу прощения за то, что это произошло так поздно.  
На несколько секунд в комнате воцаряется абсолютная тишина: кажется, у его слушателей трещит шаблон. Потом черная кошка медленно садится рядом с Эндимионом, будто пытается подпереть его своим тельцем. Белый кот все так же стоит, прикрывая принца собой, его хвост в наступившей тишине рассекает воздух не хуже боевого хлыста.   
– Я не звал тебя, – наконец медленно говорит принц. – И, даже если бы знал, что это возможно сделать – не стал бы.   
– Враг из Темного королевства, – шипит на Джедайта кот. – Уходи, пока мы не порвали тебя на лоскуты, выбросив обратно во тьму, где тебе самое место!  
Слышать это… неприятно, но, в конце концов, чего-то в этом духе Джедайт и ожидал.  
– Вам снились кошмары, ваше высочество, – он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть принцу в глаза. – Я был там и тоже видел их. Вам нужна была помощь, и вот я здесь и готов помочь: только сейчас или и в дальнейшем – как вы пожелаете.   
– Артемис прав: ты служишь Темному королевству, и, следовательно, мой враг, – Эндимион, скривившись, трет грудь, будто у него болит сердце. – Почему я должен поверить тебе и принять твою помощь?   
Джедайт медленно, чтобы никого не испугать, усаживается на пол, скрестив ноги, и аккуратно складывает руки на коленях.  
– С того момента, как были уничтожены Металия и королева Берилл, мы перестали быть врагами, ваше высочество. Мы враждовали только потому, что королевство в это время находилось под воздействием могущественной темной сущности...   
Эндимион издает короткий саркастический смешок и тут же со стоном падает в постель, прижимая руки к своей груди с такой силой, будто пытается сам себе вырвать сердце.  
Джедайт кидается к нему, бросая зашипевшему было на него коту:  
– Если бы я хотел, то уже убил бы его!  
Кошки отступают, позволяя ему приблизиться, но неотрывно наблюдают за его руками, словно надеются уловить тот момент, когда в них появится оружие – как будто Джедайт при желании не способен убить человека голыми руками.   
Он аккуратно прикасается к вискам стонущего от боли принца, накрывает его судорожно стиснутые пальцы ладонями, осторожно прокачивает энергию через основные энергетические каналы и поспешно отдергивает руки, когда чувствует, как энергия начинает утекать от него в никуда.   
– Все еще хуже, чем я думал, – Джедайт с тревогой касается лба Эндимиона, покрытого холодным потом. – Секунду, ваше высочество, я попробую чуть уменьшить боль.   
Вскоре Эндимион с облегчением вздыхает и расслабляется, обессилено вытягиваясь на кровати. Кошки снова подползают к нему поближе, настороженно глядя на Джедайта, который устало вытирает пот со лба.  
– Вы знаете, что с вами происходит? – спрашивает Джедайт у принца. – Почему сейлор-воины оставили вас в таком состоянии одного?  
– Они пошли сражаться с цирком Темной Луны, – пищит котенок, выползающий откуда-то на кровать. – Победят и сразу вернутся.  
– Как это мило, – бормочет Джедайт, аккуратно подсаживая котенка наверх. – Выходит, у нас тут очередной конец света? С той лишь разницей, что на этот раз нам попались на удивление умные противники…   
– Нам? – Эндимион отдышался и теперь выглядит гораздо лучше. Во всяком случае, саркастический тон ему удается в полной мере. – Неужели ты думаешь, что, просто сняв мне боль, полностью заслужил мое доверие? Объясни для начала, чем вызван этот приступ дружелюбия после всего, что Темное королевство творило на Земле, и после того, как прошло столько времени с момента вашего поражения.   
Это ожидаемо, и Джедайт снова усаживается на пол в разумном отдалении от кровати.  
– Вы помните меня, ваше высочество? – он очень старается, чтобы его голос не звучал умоляюще. – Я не спрашиваю, знаете ли вы, кто вы сами: раз вы не удивились, когда я назвал вас принцем, значит, вы вспомнили, что вы – Эндимион, принц Золотого Тысячелетия, наследник земной империи и хранитель планеты Земля. Но – помните ли вы, кто я такой?


	9. Chapter 9

Эндимион подозрительно качает головой, внимательно всматриваясь в сидящего напротив него Джедайта:  
– Я помню тебя, Джедайт, Повелитель Иллюзий, четвертый генерал королевы Берилл. Я помню и тебя, и твоих юм, и весь тот вред, что вы нанесли жителям Токио. Вряд ли ты сможешь придумать что-то, снимающее с тебя вину за сделанное.  
Джедайт предупреждающе поднимает руку:  
– Я не имею в виду нашу самую последнюю встречу, ваше высочество. В тот раз я был под влиянием Металлии, да и действовал не против принца Эндимиона, а против Такседо Маска.  
В ответ на это Эндимион непонимающе хмурится:  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что мы встречались и до того, как Темное королевство возродилось и стало присылать на Землю эмиссаров в поисках энергии, а затем и серебряного кристалла?  
– Это будет тяжелее, чем я надеялся, – обреченно вздыхает Джедайт и меняет положение тела: теперь он снова стоит перед принцем в максимально формальном поклоне, касаясь коленом и ладонью пола. – В прошлом, во времена Золотого тысячелетия у вашего высочества было четыре телохранителя. Четыре защитника, которые поклялись вашему отцу оберегать его единственного сына и наследника империи от любой внешней и внутренней угрозы. Они принесли клятву верности и вам, ваше высочество, но, когда королевство пало под власть Металлии...  
– Они встали на ее сторону, – тяжело продолжает фразу Эндимион.  
Джедайт на мгновение поднимает голову, встречается глазами с Эндимионом и медленно опускается на колени, касаясь обеими ладонями пола в позе полного признания вины:  
– Мое имя – Джедайт, я наследник рода Снов и Иллюзий. Я был вашим телохранителем и другом много веков назад, после чего нарушил клятву верности – пусть и не вполне по своей воле – и стал вашим противником, генералом армии Темного королевства. Я не прошу простить меня, ваше высочество – это невозможно, я лишь прошу дать мне шанс хотя бы частично искупить свою вину.   
Какое-то время в комнате тихо, слышно лишь тяжелое дыхание Эндимиона и треск рвущейся ткани, когда под его пальцами расползается простыня.  
– Где остальные? – голос принца сух и безжизнен.  
– Они... не осмелились прийти, – это не совсем правда, но Джедайт скорее вырвет себе язык, чем обвинит коллег. Не сейчас. Не в этих обстоятельствах.  
– То есть ты – парламентер? – Эндимион добавляет в голос толику издевки.  
Джедайт молчит: на этот вопрос нельзя ответить без прямой лжи.  
– Понятно...  
В комнате снова становится тихо. Джедайт внезапно понимает, что ни разу не думал о том, что станет делать, если принц укажет ему на дверь, а с каждой прошедшей минутой вероятность этого исхода все выше и выше.   
– Я могу поклясться своей кровью и Силой, что не...  
– Молчи! – гневно обрывает его Эндимион. – Какой смысл брать клятву с того, кто однажды ее уже нарушил!   
Его гнев словно обрушивает на Джедайта гранитную плиту: виски сдавливает так, что перед глазами темнеет, горло перехватывает.  
– Я вспомнил, – сквозь зубы цедит принц, и Джедайт чувствует, как у него начинают неудержимо дрожать руки. – Теперь я вспомнил, как вы стояли с оружием там, на площади в Серебряном тысячелетии… Почему я вспомнил это только сейчас? То, что вы сделали, было… непростительным!   
"Вот и все", – проносится в голове у Джедайта. Он касается лбом ладоней, завершая поклон, и выпрямляется. В ушах у него звенит, голова кружится так, что приходится прикрыть на секунду глаза, чтобы не упасть.  
– Мамочка, что это с ним? – удивленно пищит котенок.  
Подняться на ноги оказывается неожиданно трудно: сердце явно работает с перебоями, перед глазами у Джедайта плавают разноцветные круги, руки трясутся, а колени подгибаются так, словно он долго-долго поднимался по лестнице с тяжелым грузом на спине. "Интересно, это та реакция на нарушение присяги, о которой меня предупреждали?" – отмечает где-то глубоко внутри него равнодушный голос, пока сам Джедайт механически выполняет последовательность действий, нужную, чтобы принять вертикальное положение и подойти к дверям.   
Он уже берется за ручку, когда сзади раздается:  
– Это ведь Нефрит учил меня обращаться с дамами, верно?  
– Да, ваше высочество, – сипит Джедайт, не оборачиваясь, губы у него почему-то мокрые, и во рту солоно.  
– И я помню, как Кунсайт делал за меня одну очень нудную работу по тактике боевых действий в условиях города.  
– Он всегда обожал тактические задачи... – шепчет Джедайт двери.  
– Я учил Зойсайта плавать, а он меня – метать ножи.  
– Он чуть не утонул тогда и до сих пор ненавидит воду, – одними губами произносит Джедайт и решительно открывает двери: он сейчас упадет, но ни при каких условиях не позволит себе сделать это здесь, на виду у кошек.   
Да, дело именно в кошках…  
– Стоять! – приказ Эндимиона заставляет его застыть, вцепившись в дверной косяк. – Я приму вашу помощь, лорд Джедайт. Но пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня потом жалеть о своем решении.


	10. Chapter 10

– Вернемся, пожалуй, к прошлой теме нашего разговора, – спустя четверть часа, который уходит на то, чтобы все выдохнули, привели себя в порядок и немного расслабились, говорит Эндимион. Сам он снова лежит, устало откинувшись на подушку. Заметно, что понемногу к нему начинает возвращаться боль. – Почему ты считаешь, что в этот раз Земле угрожает по-настоящему умный враг?  
– Если они хотят захватить Землю, то вывести вас из строя – самое разумное решение. А уж использовать против планеты ее же собственную энергию, просто поменяв ее знак – выше всяких похвал, – Джедайт, не поднимая глаз, легонько толкает подкравшегося к нему котенка, опрокидывая его на спину, и щекочет пушистый животик под пристальными взглядами кошек, усевшихся в ногах кровати. – Город сейчас весь опутан паутиной, которая дублирует проходящие через него энергетические линии. Эта паутина, по сути – проводник, который способен перехватывать потоки энергии и передавать их дальше, куда-то туда, – он легко взмахивает рукой, указывая направление. – Судя по ощущениям, там эту энергию в чем-то замыкают, накапливая... В результате, возникает локальный энергетический дисбаланс, который планета пытается выровнять за ваш счет, поскольку именно вы хранитель Земли. Вы, в свою очередь, из-за этого находитесь в подавленном эмоциональном состоянии, чувствуете упадок сил и боль: энергетическая яма как она есть. Естественно, эффект будет тем сильнее, чем ближе вы находитесь к экстремуму дисбаланса.   
– А что ты тогда со мной сделал? – подозрительно спрашивает Эндимион, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
Джедайт немного виновато пожимает плечами:  
– Я немного уменьшил вашу связь с планетой, ваше высочество. Благодаря этому отток энергии от вас снизился, и боль утихла, но это, конечно, не более чем временная мера: не в моих силах полностью разорвать вашу связь с Землей.   
– Пегас тоже говорил, что все это происходит из-за моей синхронизации с Землей, которая сейчас страдает из-за действий Темной Луны, – бормочет Эндимион. – А можно ли как-то быстро решить эту проблему? Сейлор-воинам наверняка требуется моя помощь.  
Джедайт задумчиво хмурится:  
– Вариант полного разрушения вашей связи с планетой мы не рассматриваем?   
Принц решительно качает головой.   
– И вариант превращения в полного аватара планеты, я думаю, тоже вас не заинтересует?   
– Ты говоришь это таким тоном, что создается ощущение, будто тут тоже есть какой-то подвох.  
– Ну, с одной стороны, полное слияние с планетой и осознание ее как самого себя могло бы помочь в таком случае, как у нас, – бормочет Джедайт рассеянно. – И где-то я читал о том, что подобное происходило и раньше... Но, с другой стороны, у вас же, насколько я знаю, еще нет наследника, так? – он удовлетворенно кивает, глядя, как мучительно краснеет Эндимион. – В таком случае, боюсь, что подобная метаморфоза полностью прервет генетическую линию правителей Земли, а, по моему мнению, это слишком высокая плата. Хотя, мы можем оставить этот вариант на самый крайний случай, если не найдем другого выхода из ситуации.  
Джедайт напряженно размышляет еще какое-то время, механически перебирая пальцами шерстку на животике задремавшего котенка, а потом решительно кивает своим мыслям:  
– Ну, что ж, похоже, что из всех возможных вариантов нам остается только старое доброе насилие.  
Эндимион печально качает головой, потирая грудь:  
– Сейчас из меня плохой боец, иначе я был бы не здесь, а рядом с Сейлор Мун.  
В ответ на это признание собственной слабости Джедайт ободряюще улыбается:  
– Вам необязательно самому браться за оружие, ваше высочество.  
Когда принц непонимающе морщится, услышав такую неподобающую вещь, Джедайт терпеливо объясняет:  
– То, что планета тянет сейчас из вас силы, это, конечно, плохо, но такие вещи всегда работают в обе стороны. Это значит, что и вы можете при необходимости брать энергию у планеты: вы ее хранитель, в вашем распоряжении все живое на ней: все существа, ныне здравствующие, способны поделиться с вами своей энергией. А вы потом можете перенаправлять ее туда, куда считаете нужным.  
В глазах Эндимиона загорается огонек понимания, и Джедайт уже уверенней продолжает:  
– Или – ТОМУ, кого считаете нужным. Ведь, если верить словам этого… – он с сомнением окидывает взглядом котенка, который, проснувшись, старательно мусолит край его рубашки. – Существа, сейчас где-то во вражеском лагере находится принцесса с остальными сейлор-воинами… А энергия во время боя никогда не бывает лишней. Таким образом, вы сможете им помочь, даже не вступая в бой лично.  
За окном внезапно раздается череда оглушительных громовых раскатов, темные стекла на секунду озаряются вспышками многочисленных молний, а по шторам скользят большие округлые тени, слишком крупные, чтобы быть отброшенными каплями дождя. Котенок молнией взлетает на кровать и прячется за спину встревожено вскочивших кошек. Подойдя к окну, Джедайт осторожно отодвигает край плотной шторы. Непрекращающихся вспышек молний вполне достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как прямо под плотным слоем паутины, застлавшей небо, возникают огромные цирковые шатры, медленно опускающиеся затем на город с помощью чудовищного размера воздушных шаров.   
На кровати Эндимион судорожно втягивает воздух, скорчившись от внезапной вспышки боли.  
– Теперь это уже похоже на полноценное вторжение, – бормочет Джедайт, возвращаясь к нему.  
– Тогда нам нужно поторопиться. Ты ведь знаешь, что нужно делать? – и принц, по-прежнему прижимая одну руку к груди, решительным жестом другой заставляет заткнуться кошек, начавших было громко возмущаться.  
– Да, – Джедайт аккуратно перебирает содержимое своей сумки. – Люди с… – несколько секунд он мнется в нерешительности, подбирая слова. – Небольшим опытом обычно делают это через свой родовой камень, но сейчас в реальном мире он для вас недоступен. Поэтому нам, похоже, придется воспользоваться его проекцией, – Джедайт криво улыбается, бросая короткий взгляд на принца. – Правда, для этого мне придется усыпить вас, ваше высочество, но я все это время буду рядом с вами: и здесь, и во сне.   
– Эй, а что это Мамору делает? – внезапно пищит котенок.  
Джедайт вскидывает голову и видит, как тело принца окутывает нежное золотистое сияние, и он медленно всплывает над кроватью. Хорошо, что до нее буквально два шага: Джедайт обхватывает Эндимиона руками и ногами, практически повисая на принце, пока тот продолжает подниматься вверх.  
– Тшшш, - шипит он ему на ухо. – Это очень похоже на то, что кто-то хочет вас куда-то переместить, и я намереваюсь прокатиться с вами «зайцем». Близкий контакт замаскирует мою ауру, ваше высочество.   
Эндимион немного скашивает глаза, и несколько секунд они с Джедайтом смотрят друг на друга в упор. Потом Джедайт отводит взгляд и бормочет:   
– А если призыв завязан на биологическую составляющую, мне потребуется несколько капель вашей крови, так что в этом случае я вас еще и укушу – и заранее прошу за это прощения.  
Принц застывает, видимо, от глубокого шока. А может и оттого, что в глазах темнеет – у Джедайта, во всяком случае, в эту минуту свет перед глазами меркнет весьма качественно.  
Когда мгла рассеивается, они оба стоят перед портиком заброшенного храма: укрытые разросшимися розовыми кустами мраморные ступени ведут вверх, под крышу, которую поддерживают изящные белоснежные колонны.


	11. Chapter 11

– Мне знакомо это место, – Эндимион делает шаг вперед, и внезапно его облик меняется. Теперь вместо домашней одежды на нем доспехи и плащ, у бедра висит фамильный меч. Принц медленно поднимается по ступеням ко входу, где из полумрака навстречу ему выступает и преклоняет колено щуплая фигура в белом.  
Увидев ее, Джедайт, словно очнувшись, начинает ощупывать себя, быстро и внимательно оглядываясь при этом по сторонам.   
– Что ты сделал, кретин? – кричит он внезапно, прерывая полный самоуничижения монолог призвавшего их. – Зачем ты перенес нас сюда в физических телах?!  
– Странный вопрос, – встретивший их юноша – почти мальчик – озадаченно поднимает голову. – На Земле принц страдал от боли, а здесь – в Иллюзионе – он находится под моей защитой, и больше не будет мучиться.  
– Нельзя перемещаться между мирами в своем собственном теле, – Джедайт наставительно грозит пальцем парнишке. – Тем более, если ты ходишь по снам или иллюзиям, которые постоянно меняются. Это первое и главное правило нашей техники безопасности, его нельзя нарушать!  
Тот упрямо мотает головой:  
– Здесь принц в безопасности, а мир Земли все равно уже практически разрушен, потому что я не смог уберечь Золотой кристалл. Смог лишь трусливо сбежать сам, бросив друзей и потеряв всякую надежду защитить мечты людей Земли... – он вновь склоняет голову, намереваясь продолжить свою исповедь.  
Внезапно раздается громкий треск разрываемого пространства, и они все синхронно вскидывают головы, как раз, чтобы увидеть, как в небе неподалеку начинает раскручиваться туманное колесо открываемого портала.  
– Сбежал, значит, да? – сухо констатирует Джедайт. – А запутать след, чтобы сбросить хвост, ума, видимо, не хватило. Похоже, что ты привел погоню прямо к себе домой, а тут еще и принц Эндимион в своем физическом теле: ну, просто праздник какой-то.   
Парнишка за секунду белеет в синеву.  
– Надежда на победу есть всегда, – Эндимион, глядя то на них, то на открывающийся портал, задумчиво вертит в пальцах алую розу, единственную среди распускающихся повсюду черных бутонов. – Джедайт, ты что-то говорил о насилии?  
Джедайт делает глубокий вдох и берет себя в руки.  
– Да, я понял.   
Он быстро идет по храму, крепко держа жреца за руку: парень что-то беззвучно шепчет, глядя в пространство остановившимся взглядом.   
– Ты ведь Гелиос, да? – торопливо расспрашивает его Джедайт. – Я как-то читал о твоей службе в хрониках. Раз ты бежал сюда от напавших на тебя противников, значит, ты знаешь, где сейчас находятся их основные силы? Там тебе нигде сейлор-воины не попадались?   
Эндимион идет следом и внимательно прислушивается к разговору.  
– Да, я видел прекрасных воительниц, – бормочет жрец. – Но они уже практически повержены.  
На этих словах Эндимион запинается, сбиваясь с шага, но тут же упрямо встряхивает головой:  
– Не в первый раз. Если бы ты знал, в каких передрягах бывали эти девушки…  
– Отлично, – Джедайт сворачивает в один из проемов и взмахом руки обращает внимание принца на плиту в центре зала. На ней разноцветным мрамором выложен круг, в центре которого янтарем обозначен силуэт птицы, воздевшей крылья. – Родовой камень королевской семьи Золотого тысячелетия.  
– Что мне нужно делать? – Эндимион деловито подходит к плите.  
Джедайт пожимает плечами:  
– Встаете на плиту, ощущаете энергию вокруг и собираете ее в себе. После этого, как можно точнее представляете того, кому хотите ее передать, и действуете. Это если вкратце.   
Эндимион и жрец переглядываются, после чего Гелиос неожиданно твердо кивает:  
– Я буду проводником. Я знаю, как это делается, и знаю, кому именно нужна энергия.  
Снаружи раздается громкий вой и треск ломающихся деревьев. Видимо портал окончательно открылся и впустил… кого?   
– Тогда действуйте, – Джедайт поднимает руку, и в нее удобно ложится древко глефы. – А я присмотрю, чтобы вам не мешали.  
– Тебе нужно позвать сюда остальных, – принц говорит это уже ему в спину, и Джедайт застывает на полушаге. – Кунсайт как-то был здесь со мной, он сможет сюда пройти и привести с собой Нефрита с Зойсайтом. Позови их, скажи, что нам нужна помощь.  
Джедайт не оборачиваясь, качает головой.  
– Что? – переспрашивает Эндимион. – Я знаю, что для Кунсайта такой переход – не проблема. И у нас еще есть время до возможной атаки – они успеют.  
– Они не придут, – Джедайт поворачивается к принцу, глядя на него исподлобья. – Я уже просил их помочь. Они больше не хотят никому подчиняться, потому что устали умирать.   
Эндимион на секунду прикрывает глаза, его плечи под плащом печально поникают.   
– Что ж, это их выбор, – он вновь открывает глаза и внимательно оглядывает Джедайта, после чего решительно кивает сам себе и подходит ближе. – Но ты не справишься один. Мы пойдем вместе.  
– Нет! – Джедайт выставляет перед собой ладонь, останавливая Эндимиона. – В конце концов, мне нужно всего лишь не дать никому подняться по главной лестнице храма. Уж с этим-то я, наверное, справлюсь. Вам будет труднее – вам нужно спасти целую планету. Действуйте.  
Он почти бежит по коридору обратно, на ходу оглядываясь по сторонам и оценивая ситуацию: зал, в котором находится родовой камень, изолирован, в него ведет всего один коридор, защищать который будет достаточно легко; открытый портик храма тоже очень просто сузить: Джедайт подталкивает крайние колонны, и они заваливаются набок, увлекая за собой своих соседок. Однако, падая на пол, колонны не рассыпаются каменными осколками, а выгибаются вверх, истончаются, сливаясь друг с другом и превращаясь в сплошную стену белого мрамора, которая не даст никому подойти к Джедайту сбоку или зайти за спину. Сверху же его надежно прикроет крыша храма: световоды в ней слишком узки, чтобы кто-либо смог сквозь них протиснуться.   
Теперь от мостика, перекинутого через декоративное озерцо, и до внутреннего зала, где сейчас находится Эндимион, есть только один проход, шириной аккурат в длину его руки с глефой.  
Вовремя – потому что из рощи, расположенной неподалеку к этому мостику уже накатывает волна странных созданий: не людей и не демонов, даже не юм, с которыми Джедайт привык в прошлом иметь дело – что-то вроде гротескных вывернутых кукол, цирковых уродцев или существ, сошедших с картин Босха. И арсенал их клыков, когтей, пастей и лезвий действительно производит впечатление.  
Вдруг сзади что-то ухает, раздается низкий гул, от которого по полу проходит короткая дрожь, и, мельком обернувшись, Джедайт видит, как над храмом встает широкий столб света, по которому в небо спиралью вверх поднимается сверкающий крылатый единорог.  
– Валите отсюда, – Джедайт все еще улыбается, когда поднимается на верхнюю точку моста. – Убирайтесь, пока целы.  
И вскидывает глефу, вставая в защитную стойку.


	12. Chapter 12

Джедайт юлой вертится в тесном промежутке между мраморных стен рукотворного коридора, прыгает, уклоняется от ударов, сплетает вокруг себя узор поющей в воздухе стали – и отчетливо понимает, что, несмотря на все ухищрения, скоро его просто задавят числом.   
Пока его спасает только малая ширина доступного для нападающих пространства, где он может дотянуться лезвием до любого врага, не раскрываясь настолько, чтобы его мог зацепить клыками или когтями другой противник. В смысле – зацепить серьезно, так, чтобы полученные раны отражались на его эффективности: мелкие укусы, царапины от пришедшихся вскользь клыков или когтей вполне можно игнорировать. К сожалению, в этом мире, наполненном энергией светлых мечтаний, ему не удастся воспользоваться своей магией – да и кто бы ему сейчас дал перевести дух, чтобы сплести более-менее серьезное заклятие – так что приходится полагаться только на собственную физическую силу и выносливость. И от всей души надеяться, что старания Эндимиона не пройдут даром, отданная им энергия дойдет по назначению, и сейлор-воины как можно быстрее справятся с тем, чем они там сейчас занимаются (кто бы еще два года назад мог представить, что он будет искренне желать этим девчонкам скорейшего успеха).   
До этого дня его абсолютным рекордом был шестичасовой непрекращающийся бой. Но тогда в том дерьмовом ущелье их все-таки было четверо (несколько десятков юм, полумертвых к тому моменту от усталости, можно не считать), они могли пользоваться магией и периодически сменять друг друга, что и делали под конец почти каждые пять минут. В тот день они смогли продержаться до подхода свежих сил Королевства, пусть и потеряли к тому моменту всех оставшихся юм и полностью исчерпали запасы энергии: Зойсайту тогда даже пришлось идти врукопашную, а Кунсайт потом еще сутки кашлял кровью, надорвавшись.   
Джедайт и сейчас не отказался бы от того, чтобы кто-нибудь его прикрыл или сменил, но – жизнь несправедлива, не так ли? И он крутится, прыгает, уклоняется и рубит, рубит, рубит, слыша при этом почему-то не вопли нападающих и не отвратительный звук, с которым лезвие глефы врезается в живую плоть, а мерный шелест волн, набегающих на берег. Это вполне может быть работой одной из медитативных техник его семьи, позволяющей отсечь поток ненужной в бою информации, но почему-то Джедайт абсолютно уверен, что слышит сейчас, как шумит море Банда, в глубине которого навсегда скрылся замок его Дома.   
Мало-помалу он отступает: вниз по мостику, вверх по ступеням к храму – каждый раз, когда перед ним оказывается навалено настолько много тел, что по ним можно подняться и прыгнуть ему на голову. И с каждым сделанным назад шагом шум волн в ушах Джедайта усиливается, словно море уже пытается заявить на него свои права. Джедайт сомневается, что после смерти его душа сможет слиться с родовым камнем Дома, как гласит семейная легенда. Впрочем, сегодня у него есть все шансы узнать, как на самом деле обстоят дела: путь до зала, где он оставил принца, по прикидкам Джедайта займет еще часа четыре, если, конечно, не произойдет никакой неожиданности, и он не умрет раньше.  
Внезапно по рядам нападающих прокатывается все нарастающая волна возбужденных выкриков, и на какое-то время их напор исчезает: существа, словно потеряв к Джедайту интерес, размахивают конечностями, подпрыгивают, подергиваясь, словно в припадке, воют и вопят на разные лады. Они словно получили знак, которого так долго ждали, и Джедайт чувствует, как от внезапно накатившего ужаса у него подкашиваются ноги. Всплеск адреналина заставляет утихнуть песню моря в его ушах, и вой противников, заставляющий сейчас тонко звенеть мрамор стен, ввинчивается, кажется, прямо ему в мозг, заставляя сделать невольный шаг назад.   
Пользуясь моментом затишья, Джедайт в панике бросает взгляд за спину, чтобы убедиться, что над храмом все так же возвышается столб света. С ним все в порядке, но, тем не менее, вокруг почему-то становится все темнее, и Джедайту требуется еще целая секунда, чтобы сообразить – почему именно: на солнечный диск в небе медленно наползает тень. «Похоже, пиздец», – удивительно равнодушно думает Джедайт. Он еще успевает вытереть со лба пот, заливающий глаза, а потом противники снова валят к нему, но уже настолько плотным потоком, что становится не до подобных мелочей.   
Естественно, так не может продолжаться долго: в подобной ситуации ошибка – всего лишь вопрос времени, и в таком бою она, как правило, фатальна. В какой-то момент Джедайт запинается за неудачно упавшее в его сторону мертвое тело и на какое-то крошечное мгновение теряет равновесие. Этим мигом в полной мере пользуется ближайший к нему монстр, который с размаху насаживается на лезвие глефы и падает, своей тяжестью увлекая ее лезвие вниз. Тут же в ноги Джедайту прыгает еще кто-то, и вот он уже похоронен под кучей существ, страстно желающих разделать его на гуляш и суповой набор.   
Джедайт чувствует, как между ребер ему входят чьи-то когти, а лучезапястные суставы хрустят под тяжелыми лапами. Он из последних сил прижимает подбородок к груди, прикрывая горло бессмысленным в данных условиях рефлекторным движением, и почему-то на удивление спокойно думает: «Не так я мечтал умереть».   
В его ушах внезапно раздается оглушительный рев прибоя, в следующий миг Джедайта будто накрывает приливной волной, и мир замирает.


	13. Chapter 13

Под закрытыми веками Джедайта все ускоряясь начинают мелькать смазанные картины: королевский дворец Золотого тысячелетия и Эндимион, с хохотом сбегающий по широким ступеням вниз, к огромному – от горизонта до горизонта – океану, его белая рубашка пузырем раздувается за спиной. Полутемная библиотека замка Снов и Иллюзий; слышно, как за ее дверями старшие сестры Джедайта играют в мяч, распевая в такт простенькую считалку. Зойсайт сидит на балюстраде, сжимая в руке полупустую бутылку вина, и возбужденно болтает ногами: «У нас впереди целая жизнь, это же чудесно!» Отец, который глядя на него, укоризненно качает головой; Гелиос, произносящий с затаенной гордостью: «Мой мир – Иллюзион». Дед раскидывает руки над родовым камнем – с его запястий часто капает кровь – и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть Джедайту в глаза. «Мечты людей слишком часто оказываются иллюзиями, но иногда и из иллюзии может вырасти настоящая мечта», – слышит Джедайт его спокойный голос.  
Мир снова пускается вскачь, кто-то все-таки добрался до его горла, но Джедайт уже плотно прижимает ладони к мокрому от крови мрамору, и вверх – от земли, через него – несется обжигающий, сметающий все на своем пути поток энергии. Два биения сердца спустя вой и хрип сгорающих заживо, рассыпающихся пеплом и пылью чудовищ снова сменяется все тем же мерным шелестом морских волн. Коридор пуст, на всем его протяжении не осталось ни одного трупа, и о недавнем побоище напоминают только многочисленные пятна крови, испещрившие мрамор пола и стен. Где-то впереди, с легким басовитым гудением формируется защитный полог, отрезая всякому, пришедшему с недобрыми намерениями, дорогу в храм.  
– Какой же я идиот, – признается Джедайт неизвестно кому.  
Он почти вслепую нашаривает глефу, валяющуюся неподалеку, и медленно поднимается на ноги. Чтобы устоять на ногах, Джедайту приходится навалиться на оружие всем телом, древко глефы при этом жалобно хрустит, но выдерживает. Через Джедайта, пульсируя, течет и течет чуждая ему энергия этого мира чистой мечты. Она проходит сквозь него, не принося практически никакой пользы, но, в конце концов, умирающий в пустыне от жажды путник не отвергает предложенную ему ледяную воду: в его случае выбор между смертью от жажды и пневмонией – вообще не выбор. Этой транзитной силы Джедайту вполне хватит, чтобы держать на храме защиту – это больше того, на что он вообще рассчитывал.  
Пол под его ногами раскачивается, в ушах в такт проходящей через тело энергии шумит прибой, колени подламываются, но Джедайт точно знает – если он сейчас упадет, то уже не встанет. Солнце на небе полностью скрыто черным диском, окруженным мелкими протуберанцами, как короной, однако из храма все так же бьет вверх луч света, словно маяк, указывающий направление для заплутавших в ночи. Тень Джедайта вытянулась далеко вперед, до самого подножия ступеней храма. Сразу за ступенями проходит полукруглая граница вставшей защиты, за которой все еще беснуется клыкасто-зубастая толпа, так и не оставившая надежды добраться до внутренностей Джедайта.  
Вдруг все эти существа, по-прежнему пытающиеся пробить щит, замирают. Джедайту приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на происходящем, и он видит, что нападающие раздаются в стороны, а по образовавшемуся проходу к нему идет прекраснейшая в мире женщина.  
– Храбрый воин, – мелодия ее голоса приглушает шум волн в ушах. – Ты доблестно сражался, и этим полностью выполнил свое предназначение. Твоя храбрость и сила должны быть вознаграждены – поэтому сегодня я исполню самое заветное твое желание.  
Ее волосы плащом падают на спину, вьются вокруг бледного лица в форме сердечка, на котором выделяются огромные восхищенные черные глаза; шелковое платье окутывает тонкую фигуру облаком кружев, подчеркивает высокую грудь и длинные ноги незнакомки.  
– Я залечу твои раны, – голос красавицы переливается, подобно нежному весеннему ручейку, бегущему по льдинкам. – Ты заслуженно встанешь по левую руку от господина, которого столь самоотверженно защитил сегодня. И отныне я вместе с тобою, как зеницу ока, как величайшее сокровище Вселенной, буду хранить это благословенное дитя Земли…  
Она чуть запинается, проходя через границу защиты, легко подбирает край платья тонкими пальцами, пытаясь не запачкать шелк подола в крови, которой буквально пропитан мрамор.  
– Или у тебя есть какая-то другая мечта, которую ты хотел бы исполнить? Только скажи, и я выполню ее, – незнакомка протягивает Джедайту тонкую руку, ее ладонь слегка подрагивает. – Просто проводи меня внутрь храма, и любая твоя мечта осуществится.  
– Мечта? – хрипло переспрашивает Джедайт. – Да, у меня… есть заветная мечта…  
Он протягивает красавице левую руку, удивившись мимоходом, что еще может управлять ею и не чувствует при этом никакой боли: предплечье порвано в лоскуты, кажется, кое-где проглядывает голая розоватая кость, мышцы плеча разорваны, да и количество пальцев явно некомплектно…  
Незнакомка берет его за руку, и Джедайт чувствует, как из его измученного тела уходит усталость и боль. Он выпрямляется и выпускает из руки глефу, которая жалобно звенит, падая и катясь по мрамору.  
– Ты так прекрасна, госпожа моя, – шепчет он, ласково прикасаясь к щеке красавицы, и та улыбается, глядя ему в глаза.  
Она все еще улыбается, когда ладонь Джедайта врезается ей в шею, дробя и разрывая трахею, вырывая горло.  
Джедайт все-таки не удерживается на ногах и падает на колени, глядя, как рядом оседает на мрамор женское тело, чтобы тут же рассыпаться на мириады огней, взмывающих в небо.  
– У меня… есть мечта, – Джедайт пытается подняться, но ноги подламываются, и тогда он просто садится, прислоняясь к стене плечом, чтобы не упасть. – Но она… никогда не исполнится… если я пропущу тебя… в храм.  
Через него все еще течет сила, защита все еще стоит, и только все громче и громче в ушах шумит море Банда. Становится светлее: Джедайт поднимает глаза к черному диску на небе и видит, как тот медленно сдвигается, освобождая солнце. Столб света, бьющий в небо, медленно гаснет, когда на крышу храма приземляется белый единорог, складывающий крылья, прежде чем грациозно скользнуть внутрь.  
Только тогда Джедайт позволяет себе закрыть глаза и сползти на пол.  
***  
В далеком Хельсинки внезапно стонет, схватившись за грудь, Кунсайт. Впрочем, к тому моменту, когда прибывает вызванная его перепугавшейся ассистенткой служба спасения, приступ боли проходит, но остаток дня Кунсайт проводит один, безапелляционно выставив всех вон.  
В Милане вскакивает со стула Зойсайт, безумно разозлив этим визажиста и парикмахера, которые начинают возмущенно кричать о мизерном времени, оставшемся до дефиле.  
В Нью-Йорке Нефрит жестом останавливает доклад секретаря и отсылает его прочь, надолго замирая после этого в кресле.  
В пустом кабинете, расположенном в самом центре уединенной усадьбы на окраине Канберры, на поверхности массивного рабочего стола начинают медленно наливаться багровым светом сигилы, глубоко процарапанные в лаке. Полировка начинает темнеть и пузыриться от жара…  
***  
Над Джедайтом метры и метры воды, и он медленно опускается еще ниже, туда, где в неразличимой отсюда глубине мягко светится каменная плита, инкрустированная лабрадором – родовой камень дома Снов и Иллюзий. «Ты дома, сын», – шепчет вода, и Джедайт облегченно выдыхает последние остатки воздуха из легких.  
Он дома.  
Он уже не видит, как осыпаются мелким крошевом мраморные стены, сделанные им из колонн храма, как выскакивает из бокового зала Эндимион с мечом наголо, и как Гелиос, выглянувший следом и увидевший, во что превратился аккуратный доныне портик, хватается за голову. Не слышит, какими словами ругается принц, разрывая ремни на своих наручах, чтобы добраться до запястий, и как Гелиос заводит речитатив на несуществующем более языке, положив руки на плечи принца. Не чувствует жара, когда во лбу жреца вспыхивает камень, и свет этот устремляется от Гелиоса к Эндимиону, а от того – через капающую с запястий принца кровь – в его изломанное тело.  
***  
Массивный полированный стол в его пустом кабинете вспыхивает ярким бездымным пламенем и мгновенно сгорает, не оставив после себя ни следа.  
***  
Даже через эту огромную толщу воды до Джедайта доносятся раздражающие звуки: кто-то громко и зло зовет его по имени. Эти призывы очень легко игнорировать, но когда у него в груди будто вспыхивает маленькое, но обжигающе горячее солнце, глаза Джедайта сами собой распахиваются от боли. Над ним нависает Эндимион: встрепанный, красный, с перекошенным от гнева лицом. За его спиной маячит Гелиос – глаза испуганно расширены, ладони прижаты к губам так плотно, будто он хочет сожрать свои собственные зубы.  
– У меня… – устало сипит Джедайт. – Была заветная мечта… героически… погибнуть… защищая принца… И вы только что… мне ее похерили… как же я вас… ненавижу…  
Эндимион оседает рядом с ним, закрывает лицо руками, вымазанными свежей кровью до самых локтей, и принимается хохотать все громче и громче, пока не начинает задыхаться и кашлять так, что Гелиосу приходится стучать его по спине. Тогда он ложится на пол рядом с Джедайтом, вытягивается во весь рост и умиротворенно предлагает:  
– Полежим четверть часа, и – домой, хорошо?  
– Да, – шепчет Джедайт. Ловит внимательный взгляд синих глаз и неожиданно для себя самого говорит:  
– Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста, – коротко улыбается ему в ответ Эндимион. – Кто-то же должен и дальше прикрывать мне спину.


	14. Эпилог

Джедайт мечется между Канберрой и Токио, редко ночуя в одном месте две ночи подряд. Он по памяти восстанавливает записи Дома Снов и Иллюзий, на ходу приводя свои практические навыки и умения в соответствие с изменившимся со временем энергетическим полем Земли.   
Он рассказывает принцу Эндимиону все, что знает из родовой магии королевского дома, потому что сам принц вообще не помнит ничего того, чему его когда-то учили.   
Он собирает информацию о лучших университетах мира, планируя в ближайшее время последовательно прослушать курсы по международной политике, внутренней и внешней экономике и социологии – мир слишком изменился за прошедшие века, и следует хорошенько подготовиться, прежде чем восстанавливать Золотое тысячелетие (а это обязательно случится, Джедайт в этом уверен). В конце концов, он останавливается сразу на трех – Стенфорде, Гарварде и Принстоне соответственно: наряду с качественным образованием эти университеты дадут ему обширные связи для будущей работы, а названия их колледжей будут превосходно смотреться в его CV.  
Помимо учебы уже очень скоро Джедайту предстоит определиться и с местом постоянного проживания: как бы ни были ему дороги обжитой дом, налаженный бизнес и сработавшаяся команда, Джедайт осознает, что уже не готов выпустить из поля зрения ни Эндимиона, ни остальную компанию опасных безумцев, обитающих в Токио и маскирующихся под сейлор-воинов.  
В общем и целом, он чувствует себя поразительно живым для существа, умершего около двух месяцев назад (пусть и всего на 9 минут). Теперь в его сутках всегда слишком мало свободных часов, ведь и ночами Джедайту отдохнуть не удается.  
***  
Кошмары Зойсайта – всегда огромные пустые пространства.   
Сегодня, например, это огромная выжженная до скального основания холмистая равнина, на которой кое-где еще виднелись остатки обугленных древесных стволов и скелетов каких-то крупных животных. Сам Зойсайт бесновался на вершине одного из холмов, в ярости осыпая проклятьями затянутое тучами небо и грозя неведомо кому кулаком:  
– Я знаю, что ты здесь! Я чувствую твое присутствие! Выходи! Ты ведь сейчас смотришь на меня! Смотри – вот я здесь, посреди этой пустыни, и мне не страшно! Не страшно, ты слышишь? Потому что ты где-то там, как было и в прошлый раз! Ты же этого хотел?! Дай теперь мне посмотреть тебе в глаза! Хотя бы подай мне знак, что с тобой все в порядке!  
Выдохшись, он упал на колени, в отчаянии вцепившись себе в волосы:  
\- Выходи же… ну пожалуйста.  
И Джедайт улыбается, открывая утром глаза.   
***  
Кошмары Нефрита – непрекращающаяся бойня, и когда однажды посреди этой кровавой мясорубки он вдруг опускает меч, Джедайту стоит огромных усилий не броситься вперед. Но тут он видит, что противники Нефрита замерли, а чуть погодя сквозь ряды настороженных воинов к нему медленно вышел предводитель вражеского войска. Несколько минут двое вооруженных мужчин мерили друг друга настороженными взглядами, после чего начали о чем-то негромко и серьезно беседовать. Вскоре Нефрит убрал меч в ножны, а его собеседник расстегнул и снял шлем, оказавшись совсем юным розовощеким и на удивление улыбчивым молодым мужчиной. Окружающие их воины, помедлив, стали понемногу расходиться, с видимым облегчением пряча свое оружие и расстегивая доспехи.   
Спустя какое-то время Нефрит со своим бывшим противником направились в сторону походных войсковых шатров, оказавшихся совсем неподалеку. Не прерывая диалога, Нефрит на ходу небрежным жестом запустил руку в свою спутанную шевелюру, приводя в порядок волосы. И, наверное, только Джедайт видел, как при этом на секунду его пальцы сложились в похабный жест, адресованный небу.   
Тем утром Джедайт просыпается с мыслью о том, что иногда, действительно, лучше предоставить событиям идти своим чередом.  
***  
Кошмары Кунсайта – картины смерти его подчиненных, и в последнее время все они посвящены Джедайту. Вскоре тот начинает искренне тревожиться за Кунсайта: дни, наполненные его непрекращающимися попытками достучаться до Джедайта, раз за разом сменяются ночными кошмарами, полными крови и боли. И если даже у самого Джедайта, опутанного сейчас защитой в добрый десяток слоев, к вечеру начинает разламываться голова, то даже представить страшно, как себя чувствует Кунсайт, который снова и снова бросает зов в никуда: "где ты?", "где ты?", "где ты?". Это становится совершенно невыносимым, и в одну из ночей Джедайт не выдерживает.  
Кунсайт медленно идет по темному коридору, держа в руке старинный подсвечник с одинокой, отчаянно чадящей свечой. Периодически он видит перед собой плотно закрытые двери и всякий раз не может преодолеть искушения открыть их, даже рискуя при этом увидеть за одной из дверей кровавую сцену очередной смерти Джедайта. Кунсайт отлично знал, что не был виноват в его смерти – тот сам выбрал свой путь, но, видимо, подсознание было с ним не согласно.  
Очередная дверь внезапно открылась в библиотеку. Огромные книжные стеллажи подпирали стены, обрамляли нечастые, темные в этот час окна и ровными рядами тянулись через всю комнату, где-то далеко впереди теряясь во мраке. В центре комнаты на столе библиотекаря горела одинокая настольная лампа, освещая хаотично разложенные по столу книги. За столом сидел Джедайт, сосредоточенно стучавший по клавишам небольшого лэптопа. Услышав, как Кунсайт судорожно втянул в себя воздух, Джедайт поднял голову от клавиатуры и, увидев его, молча застывшего в дверях, снял очки и жестом указал на второй стул.   
– Ты почти довел себя до сумасшествия, – сказал он, когда Кунсайт сел. – Ты это понимаешь? Еще немного и ты действительно поедешь крышей – это, конечно, не будет первым известным случаем сумасшествия среди лордов Хаоса, но как-то это выйдет… пошло.  
– Так ты все-таки жив, – словно не веря, сказал Кунсайт.   
Джедайт устало протер глаза:  
– Как мне следует ответить, чтобы ты, наконец, успокоился? И что вообще изменится от моего ответа?   
Вместо ответа Кунсайт резко выбросил вперед руку, пытаясь схватить Джедайта за горло, и неожиданно для себя самого застыл, словно скованный льдом.  
Несколько секунд Джедайт с легкой улыбкой наблюдал, как Кунсайт багровеет от усилий, пытаясь вырваться из внезапной ловушки.  
– Не забывайся, – наконец сказал он и позволил Кунсайту освободиться. – Ты на моей территории: я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу.   
– Ты стал сильнее, – медленно приговорил Кунсайт, словно заново оценивая собеседника. – Где ты сейчас? Почему я не смог связаться с тобой днем?   
Джедайт снова улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку стула:  
– В нашу последнюю встречу мы, кажется, решили, что теперь каждый сам за себя. Разве тебя не должно быть все равно, что со мной, Кунсайт. Жив ли я, где я нахожусь, чем занимаюсь. «Нас больше нет» – разве это не твои собственные слова?  
Он перегнулся к Кунсайту через стол и коснулся его руки:  
– В тот день мы все сделали свой выбор, Кунсайт: я, ты, Нефрит, Зойсайт... И худо-бедно, но мы приняли выбор друг друга. Так какой смысл мучиться сейчас из-за чужого решения? Я сделал свой выбор и пожал его плоды, какими бы они ни были, – Джедайт укоризненно покачал головой. – И тем более, тебе не стоит изводить себя из-за решения, принятого тобой самим. Это был твой выбор, так прими его и иди дальше, так, как пошел я, как идут Нефрит с Зойсайтом.   
– Ты говоришь так, будто совершенно не злишься, – недоверчиво сказал Кунсайт.  
Джедайт какое-то время задумчиво барабанил по столу пальцами, словно прислушиваясь к себе.  
– Нет, не злюсь, – наконец качнул он головой, но потом поднял голову, взглянул прямо в глаза Кунсайту, и неожиданно твердо продолжил. – Но я и ничего не забыл. А теперь тебе, пожалуй, пора – я еще не закончил свою работу, а тебе нужно выспаться.  
Джедайт снова перегнулся через стол и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Кунсайта.  
– Пожалуйста, – неожиданно мягко сказал он, – не сдавайся так легко, Кунсайт.  
И, чуть повернув голову, задул свечу, которую тот все еще держал в руке.  
Кунсайт просыпается в своей постели и еще долго лежит, разглядывая потолок. Потом поворачивается набок и снова засыпает – крепко и без сновидений.

***  
Из журнала "Вестник археологии" от 20 г.  
«Согласно заключению профессора Й.Берга, комплекс зданий, обнаруженных на островах, поднявшихся со дна Тихого океана в море Банда в результате недавней вулканической активности, представляют собой древний храмовый комплекс, возведенный еще в домикенские времена. Для своего возраста здания прекрасно сохранились, и профессор с оптимизмом говорит о возможности их полной реконструкции и точной датировки комплекса».


End file.
